My Heart
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: -Continuação de Irmãos de Alma- Uma alma tem uma outra à qual pertence. Ligar as duas é tarefa do destino. Pode ser que a junção das “metades” dure uma vida, duas ou mais... Mas o processo sempre é completo.


_-ressurge do Acre (mentira) com anjos cantando aleluia-_

_Olááá pessoas fofinhas! -feliz-_

_É com grande felicidade (percebam) que venho lhes trazer a continuação de "Irmãos de Alma", se é que podemos chamar de continuação. Enfim..._

_( **Link para "Irmãos (de alma)" :** .net/s/4291855/1/Irmaos_de_alma )  
_

_**Lembrando que:**__ Bleach não me pertence, pertence ao Kubo Tite que faz o que quiser com seus personagens (o que inclui desenhar milhões de roupas e estilos diferentes para cada um deles e não termina logo a p* do mangá). Se Bleach pertencesse a mim... eu certamente venderia uma história de vampiros! O.o _

_**Desabafe aqui:**__ Eu quero que os velhinhos que sentaram, numa bela tarde de verão, em volta de uma mesa redonda para discutir sobre as novas normas gramaticais da língua portuguesa se explodam junto com o hífen! Não vou usar as novas regras porque não to nem aí pra elas... Eu simplesmente não consigo viver num mundo onde "ideia" ( o word tentou me corrigir! Hah!) não tem acento! Hellooo...tem gente passando fome no país... ¬¬'_

**X**

**My heart...**

_"A maldição dos humanos é deliciar-se com a ilusão de que são eternos. E quando o tempo acaba, com ou sem aviso prévio, apenas o que resta é a sensação de uma tarefa inacabada... Que então se leva para onde for."_

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

Vagava por aquele lugar ainda tão desconhecido à mercê do tempo que não conseguia definir. Era tão diferente daquele ao que fora acostumada, as horas pareciam tão lentas! Não havia mais dor, não havia mais sofrimento. Não havia nada além daquele enorme vazio que percorria sua alma e das lágrimas que ainda insistiam em invadir sua face, compulsivamente. Por que era tão difícil aceitar? Desejava com todas suas forças que ainda tivesse tempo de dizer... apenas mais uma frase. Mas fora tão repentino, tão cruel e acabara de forma tão rápida... Certamente uma piada do destino!

Sua mente era constantemente invadida pelas lembranças que deixou para trás. Seu peito queimava, a cada dia mais forte, fazendo com ela deixasse de respirar por alguns segundos, enquanto revivia tudo aquilo de novo e de novo...

**.**

Estava sentada na parte superior da escola e observava as nuvens como costumava fazer nos dias em que o céu estava limpo. Adorava aquela sensação e já havia perdido as contas de quantos coelhinhos pudera observar nas nuvens que pareciam de algodão-doce. Era intervalo e Ichigo estava demorando com o suco de caixinha que o havia mandado comprar.

- Pronto, toma aqui seu suco...tampinha! - disse mal-humorado, aparecendo repentinamente e sentando-se ao lado da garota deitada no chão.

Ela sentou-se lentamente, pegou o suco da mão do outro e furou a embalagem com o pequeno canudo, no local indicado. Ichigo a observou como se esperasse algo.

- Que foi? Quer um pouco? - perguntou entre goles, observando a cara ranzinza do ruivo.

- Não! - ele virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

- Aaaah claro... Obrigada! - disse sorrindo e voltou a atenção para o suco de maçã que tanto adorava.

- Ei, Rukia... Tô preocupado com você... - respirou fundo, agora observando o céu.

- Por quê?

- Você tem estado muito estranha ultimamente... Esquece os deveres de casa com freqüência e vive reclamando de dores de cabeça...

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda fitando a caixinha de suco entre as mãos, surpresa com o comentário do outro. - É apenas stress de fim de ano...

Não. Ichigo não estava contente com a resposta vaga, mas preferiu deixar o assunto para mais tarde quando ouviu o som estridente do sinal. Os dois se levantaram em silêncio e dirigiram-se novamente para a sala de aula para agüentar mais um tedioso e longo período de provas.

**...**

- O que achou da prova de matemática, Kuchiki-san? - perguntou Orihime durante o caminho de volta.

- Tava muito fácil! Ridícula! - o ruivo interrompeu, fingindo confiança.

- A prova me deixou... com uma terrível dor de cabeça. - a morena finalmente respondeu, sua voz estava estranhamente fraca e baixa.

- Hey Kuchiki-san... Você não parece bem mesmo... Descanse um pouco quando chegar em casa! - ela sorriu. - Bom, vejo vocês amanhã! Melhoras Kuchiki-san! - Inoue acenou e virou a esquina, pegando o caminho para sua casa, enquanto os outros dois seguiam pela mesma rua.

Rukia sentiu o corpo esfriar ligeiramente. A cabeça ficou pesada e o estômago pareceu embrulhar. Ela parou por um instante, sentindo que suava frio.

- Eeei, Rukia! - Ichigo gritava, exasperado, a sua frente.

Mas as sensações apenas pioraram. Sentiu o corpo ficar mole e ser invadido por um estranho formigamento; aos poucos a voz preocupada de Ichigo foi distanciando-se, ao passo que a visão ficava cada vez mais nublada. Tentou lutar com aquelas sensações, mas foi inútil. Sentiu o corpo cair lentamente e ser amparado pelos braços de Ichigo. Apagou.

**...**

Abriu os olhos depois do que pareceram alguns minutos. Olhou a sua volta, comprimindo os olhos algumas vezes para que a visão voltasse ao normal. Ichigo cochilava em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de hospital.

O garoto abriu os olhos e apressou-se em dizer: - Rukia! Ah, que bom que acordou! - ele sorria, mas os olhos traziam certa preocupação.

- Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? Por que não me levou pra casa seu idiota? Eu...odeio hospitais! - resmungou, encarando-o.

- Já disse que estava preocupado com você... Como eu poderia levá-la para casa depois de um desmaio sinistro no meio da rua? E você apagou durante horas, Rukia!

- Minha filha... - disse a aflita senhora Kuchiki, que acabara de chegar juntamente com Isshin. - Como você está? - aproximou-se do leito, pegando a mão da filha carinhosamente.

- Eu tô bem... Só um pouco estranha...

- Não se preocupe, você ficará bem... Os médicos daqui são muito bons! - Isshin dizia, ao lado da "esposa".

- Boa tarde... - disse, gentilmente, o médico loiro que acabara de entrar no quarto. Caminhou até o outro lado da cama de Rukia com uma prancheta na mão. - Como está se sentindo? - perguntou a ela.

- Um pouco lenta, eu acho!

- É normal, efeito dos remédios. - disse, anotando alguma coisa no objeto que segurava. - Vamos fazer alguns exames para checar o que houve com você, então terá que ficar de castigo aqui por mais um tempo... - ele tinha um olhar preocupado. - Com licença... - disse, retirando-se.

- Rukia, eu e Isshin vamos dar um pulinho na lanchonete no andar debaixo, ok?

- Tudo bem mãe...

- Eu vou ficar aqui com você... - disse Ichigo. - Pai, me trás um café?

- Pode deixar...

E os dois desapareceram pela porta.

- Por que você tá com esse olhar preocupado pra cima de mim? - perguntou a morena, ainda deitada e de braços cruzados.

- Será que é porque eu não gosto de ver você numa cama de hospital? - ele respondeu emburrado.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, não porque não tinha uma boa resposta, mas porque algo a impedia de falar. Seus lábios se mexiam e a voz não saia. Ichigo levantou-se exasperado.

- Rukia? - chamou assustado.

Inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás e repentinamente começou a debater-se com violência.

- RUKIA!!... Alguém ajude aqui!! - ele gritou o mais alto que pôde, assustado e paralisado pelo choque.

Duas enfermeiras e o médico loiro de antes apareceram rapidamente.

- É um ataque... - ele disse, segurando a cabeça de Rukia. - 4mg de lorazepam, rápido! - gritou para uma das enfermeiras que logo se apressou em pegar a seringa apropriada.

- Você precisa sair daqui senhor... - disse a outra enfermeira, praticamente arrastando Ichigo para fora dali e fechando a porta em seguida.

**...**

- Ichigo, preciso falar com você... - o senhor Isshin sentou-se ao lado do filho em uma das mesas próximas a lanchonete.

- Ela vai ficar bem não vai? - perguntou enquanto uma pontada de dor invadia seu peito, só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

- Os médicos fizeram os exames necessários, analisaram os sintomas... e tudo indica que ela tem um tumor no cérebro... - sua voz estava abalada e as palavras eram ditas lentamente. - Ela ainda está dormindo sob efeito dos remédios, mas Kuchiki foi vê-la antes da cirurgia...

O garoto estava atônito e paralisado.

- Ela corre risco de vida... Você precisa ser forte! - disse Isshin, abraçando o filho. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos.

- Eu vou vê-la! – disse e saiu em direção ao elevador mais próximo. Chamou pelo elevador duas vezes e impaciente decidiu ir pelas escadas. Subiu-as correndo o mais rápido que podia, com vários pensamentos, negativos e positivos, tomando conta de si. Alcançou o terceiro andar e então caminhou lentamente, com certo receio. Esperou a respiração ofegante se normalizar um pouco e então seguiu até a porta do quarto, adentrando este. A senhora Kuchiki estava sentada ao lado da cama e chorava muito. Levantou-se, as lágrimas descendo cada vez mais rápido, caminhou até Ichigo e abraçou-o. Saiu em seguida sem dizer nada, tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas que caiam descontroladamente.

Ele aproximou-se da cadeira e sentou-se nela, debruçando-se na cama ao lado de Rukia. Lutou contra a vontade de explodir ali mesmo e depois sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela dormia tranquilamente e estava tão linda, como na vez que a viu dormindo embaixo da cama, após uma noite conturbada e cheia de trovões. Parecia tão frágil... Ichigo passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros dela, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha e então segurou sua mão. - Se eu pudesse não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com você... - ele sussurrou, calmamente. – Te protegeria de todas as tempestades, todas as doenças e de tudo que pudesse te fazer chorar! Mas... - ele parou por um instante. - eu sou apenas um mero mortal! - disse, socando a própria coxa com a mão livre. - Está além do que posso fazer... Me desculpe! - deixou escapar uma lágrima, apenas uma, e então a enxugou, reprimindo as outras que ousavam escapar. - aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou - Eu amo você!

O mundo congelou naquele momento e tais palavras nunca foram ouvidas.

**.**

Havia passado a noite ali, sem conseguir pegar no sono uma vez sequer. Os enormes círculos embaixo dos olhos comprovavam isso. Ele andava, impacientemente, de um lado para o outro pela sala de espera do hospital. Suas mãos tremiam e o coração estava disparado. Não agüentava mais esperar. Sua vontade era invadir a sala de cirurgia e observar enquanto os médicos realizavam os procedimentos necessários. E mais, se pudesse lhe salvaria a vida com sua própria!

Ouviu passos na sala de espera ao lado, onde seu pai e a mãe de Rukia aguardavam igualmente aflitos, e aproximou-se da porta.

- Eu sinto muito... Ela não resistiu à cirurgia... - disse o médico, num tom frio.

- É uma piada, não é? - Ichigo sussurrou, sem sair do lugar. - Ela vai acordar daqui a pouco e em alguns dias ela vai estar em casa para que eu possa irritá-la, como sempre!

- Eu sei que é difícil para todos vocês, mas... - o médico começou.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! ELA NÃO PODE TER... - gritou e um impulso de raiva invadiu seu corpo, fazendo com que ele esmurrasse a parede à sua frente.

- Você precisa se acalmar, meu filho... - disse o senhor Isshin, agora abraçado à sua "esposa" Kuchiki que chorava muito.

- EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR! - estava em estado de choque. Queria gritar ainda mais e socar a parede até que a derrubasse. Seu peito queimava, mas as lágrimas não vinham. Em outra onda de impulso correu para fora do hospital e em alguns segundos estava caminhando pela rua. A chuva forte caia sobre seu corpo, como se o céu se lamentasse pelo terrível ocorrido. Que irônico, não?

Seu corpo se movia sozinho, levando-o a um lugar conhecido e repleto de memórias que aos poucos invadiam sua mente, enfurecendo-o ainda mais. Ele se viu parado em frente ao mesmo quiosque em que estivera com ela há quase um ano, onde viram o nascer do sol mais bonito de suas vidas. Mas o céu estava nublado naquela manhã, assim como sua alma. E havia um enorme e inestimável vazio dentro dele. Aproximou-se ainda mais do lugar e sentou-se em um dos bancos de concreto. O peito queimava ainda mais e as lágrimas finalmente vieram. Ele tentou lutar contra elas, mas foi inútil. Passou as costas da mão pelos olhos, tentando secá-las e então bateu-a na mesa. A dor que sentiu ao fazer isso era ínfima perto daquela que sentia pela perda.

Desejava com todas as forças que Rukia aparecesse bem ali, sorrindo e dizendo que fora uma brincadeira. E então ele poderia brigar com ela novamente... Poderia abraçá-la, dizer tudo que havia adiado por todos os dias que passaram juntos. As três palavras. As malditas três palavras que dissera tarde demais devido ao maldito orgulho que o acompanhava. Como se odiava naquele momento por não ter feito o que sua alma anseava... Praguejou em pensamento por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, ainda lutando contra a vontade de chorar.

_"Um entendimento é impossível. Por que fui eu o escolhido? Alguém devia responder..."_

**.**

Caminhou a passos lentos pela grama úmida, em meio a tantas lápides e à procura de uma específica. Vestia um terno preto e carregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas e no rosto uma expressão amargurada. Se ela ainda estivesse viva, estaria completando dezessete anos... Ele aproximou-se da lápide e sentou-se a sua frente. Deixou as rosas sobre a lápide e permaneceu sentado.

- Já faz quase dois anos desde que... - ele não terminou a frase - Sabe, as coisas são muito diferentes sem você... - ele respirou fundo, e retirou do bolso um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Pegou o penúltimo cigarro, colocou-o na boca e o acendeu dando uma longa tragada. - O mundo sem você é uma droga! - mais uma tragada. - Eu penso em você todos os dias... E veja, estou ficando doido, falando sozinho! Você nem pode me ouvir... - ele soltou um sorriso triste e permaneceu em silêncio depois disso. Ficou sentado por mais de uma hora, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e quando se levantou para tomar o caminho de volta para casa a noite já havia caído.

Acendeu seu último cigarro enquanto andava distraidamente pela calçada pouco movimentada. Parou ao fim da mesma e observou rapidamente os dois lados da rua para poder atravessá-la. Jogou o resto do cigarro no chão e o observava cair quando ouviu uma insistente buzina aproximando-se e avisando que um carro em alta velocidade vinha em sua direção. Virou rapidamente para a direção do som e seu corpo ficou paralisado. Num instante viu o carro há poucos metros de distância e no outro sentiu o corpo rolar algumas vezes por cima do veículo. Caiu no chão com um forte impacto e a cabeça queimou de dor quando bateu no asfalto. Sentiu uma dor aguda e a cabeça pesar, enquanto o líquido vermelho escorria pelo rosto e se espalhava pelo asfalto. A dor intensificou-se e Ichigo sentiu a consciência esvair-se. "Finalmente..." - pensou.

**. **

(Rukongai*)

Caminhou por aquele lugar repleto de árvores secas, de céu nublado e aparência completamente miserável até não agüentar mais. Aquelas malditas horas teimavam em não passar! Os dias eram todos iguais e não importava o quanto andasse não via nada além de pessoas infelizes, crianças chorando e aquela paisagem que praticamente não mudava nunca. Mais alguns passos e estava na beirada de um enorme precipício. Olhou para baixo, ignorando a vertigem. Não havia nada além de um solo seco, onde talvez um rio tivesse existido algum dia. Do outro lado uma parede de rochas e terra formava um precipício igual ao que se encontrava. Ah, como adoraria se jogar naquela vala...

- Onde você está agora? - perguntou a si mesma, o coração inflamado em ódio. Como poderia aceitar aquele destino? Odiou-se novamente por tudo que não fizera e deixou que as lágrimas tomassem conta do rosto abatido e cansado. Sentou-se em uma das rochas que acompanhavam a beirada do abismo, abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles. E ali ficou, absorta em seus pensamentos até que uma voz roubou-lhe a concentração.

- Rukia? - chamou a voz atrás da garota, há alguns metros de distância.

"Essa voz... Não pode ser..." - pensou, e tal pensamento fez com que seu coração disparasse de alegria. - Ichigo? - disse virando-se rapidamente e colocando-se de pé, para então constatar que ele realmente estava ali! Ele não mudara muito, estava apenas um pouco mais velho e por trás da expressão abatida ainda podia reconhecer aqueles olhos, de certa forma carinhosos. O coração acelerou ainda mais e ela pensou que teria um surto bem ali, mas respirou fundo e correu ao encontro dele deixando que as lágrimas, desta vez de alegria, tomassem conta de sua face. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e ele fez o mesmo, até que pôde abraçada por ele novamente, descansando o rosto molhado em seu peito acolhedor de sempre. E o mundo parou, o silêncio pairou e havia apenas aquele momento.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você... - ele disse, a voz tão baixa que era quase um sussurro, mas repleta de carinho.

- Ah seu idiota, você demorou tanto! - finalmente disse, encarando-o enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas.

- Eu procurei você por toda parte, desde que cheguei aqui! Ah, me desculpe... por não ter protegido você, por ter deixado você escapar...e principalmente por ter sido um covarde! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! - abraçou-a novamente, com mais força dessa vez. Seu peito ainda ardia quando pensava em cada dia que passara longe dela e já não podia mais conter as lágrimas.

- Ichigo... - exclamou surpresa. - Você não teve culpa de nada...

- Então por que eu me sinto tão culpado? Por que eu só me sinto completo quando estou com você?

Encarou-o fixamente nos olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo. - Porque você me ama...da mesma forma que eu amo você, idiota! - ela sorriu, aproximando uma das mãos ao rosto dele, para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Pensei que nunca mais veria esse sorriso... - e ele lhe sorriu de volta, aproximando seu rosto ao dela e segurando-o com uma mão, para então tomar seus lábios macios num carinhoso beijo, deixando-a completamente sem ar. Separaram-se, ambos estonteados com aquela sensação e fitaram um ao outro por alguns segundos.

Rukia sentiu as bochechas corarem ligeiramente e envergonhada ela fitou o chão.

- Hey... O que acontece agora que estamos aqui? - perguntou intrigado, decidindo quebrar o silêncio o ar estranho entre eles.

- A gente espera até morrer de novo, eu acho... - respondeu sem muita certeza, lembrando das coisas que ouvira das outras pessoas que encontrou.

- Morrer... de novo? - gritou incrédulo.

- É, e aí a gente volta pra terra e reencarna! ._.

- Não quero te perder de novo... - suspirou, abalado com a notícia.

- Com você aqui eu sinto que nunca mais vamos nos separar... Estaremos juntos por toda a eternidade, não importa quantas vezes e em quantas vidas precisemos nos separar, vamos nos encontrar novamente. - disse, lutando com a vontade de chorar que insistia em voltar.

- Mesmo que eu tenha que ir ao inferno! - abraçou-a novamente, sorrindo. - Mas a única coisa que importa, é que eu tenho você... Agora, me deixa dizer o que você não pôde ouvir da última vez... - ele aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos dela, como fizera no hospital. - Eu amo você... – disse, carinhosamente, experimentando uma felicidade que há tempos não vivenciava.

Ainda abraçada a ele Rukia sorriu. - Também amo você!

_"This heart, it beats, beats for only you... __My heart is yours." _

Uma alma tem uma outra à qual pertence. Ligar as duas é tarefa do destino. Pode ser que a junção das "metades" dure uma vida, duas ou mais... Mas o processo sempre é completo.

**X**

***Lembrando:** _Rukongai_ - Qualquer alma que morra vai parar aqui. É dividido em oitenta distritos, tendo o primeiro o melhor nível social, e o octagésimo, o pior. Ao chegar aqui, é raro acontecer de se encontrar com seu familiar: as almas são separadas pela hora da morte. Quem morreu junto vai parar no mesmo lugar, e tem vezes que isso nem acontece.

Yay!

Quando eu pensava em uma continuação de "Irmãos de Alma", além de pensar primeiramente em mudar o nome tosco da fic (XD), eu só conseguia imaginar um final como esse... Dos dois mortos se encontrando no Rukongai! -apanha lol-

Obviamente, espero do fundo do meu rim que vocês tenham gostado.

Talvez eu tenha estragado a história, a fanfic, o casal e sei lá mais o que. Ò.ó

Vocês são livres para mandar reviews, mesmo que seja pra xingar ou reclamar ou qualquer outra coisa!

Obrigada a quem leu! 8D

Kisses and Bubais ~


End file.
